wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
The Note
"The Note" is the second half of the thirteenth episode of the second season of Wayside. Synopsis Maurecia passes tries to pass Todd a love note, but it ends up around the class, and every student wishes to add to the response. Plot This episode opens with Mr. Kidswatter announcing that he has won the principal of the year contest. Louis questions if he gave himself the award again, but Principal Kidswatter tries to assure that the students love him. He rings the bell, and is trampled by a crowd of students when he runs outside. The screen wipes to, Mrs. Jewls's class, Mrs. Jewls announces everyone will be having a pop quiz final exam. Todd finds this ridiculous, but Mrs. Jewls is upset by his outburst and writes his name on the DISCIPLINE list. Todd asks if at the very least he can know what the quiz is on, but Mrs. Jewls says that that's cheating, and circles his name. Mrs. Jewls asks the class what the main rule during a pop quiz final exam is, and Dana hands a paper to Mrs. Jewls stating that the rule is that there is no talking during the exam. Mrs. Jewls has Dana pass out the papers, while she turns her desk into a pinball machine in hopes of getting a high score. Todd notices the paper is blank, but gets to writing, worrying that if he doesn't, the consequences will be far more dire. Across the room, Maurecia is looking at Todd, and writes a love note for him, throwing it across the room. However, rather than landing on Todd's desk, it lands on Eric Fry's. Eric Fry asks if Todd wants it, but Todd says it isn't his, so Eric Fry decides to read it to him. Mrs. Jewls hears him, and looks back at them menacingly, scaring them for a second. Eric Fry remarks that he can keep Todd out of trouble by answering the note for him, and begins to write a response. Todd wants the note back, but Eric Fry simply passes it to Eric Ovens and Eric Bacon, who both add more notes that Todd thinks the Erics are cool. When Dana gets the note and sees that Todd loves the Erics, she worries that'll make Maurecia upset, and tries adding to it herself. Eventually, she passes it to Myron, who adds to it himself, and afterwards it gets passed around the room more, as Todd hides in shame and fear. Meanwhile on the first story, Kidswatter is upset, because the students trampled him when he rang the bell, thinking they don't like him. Louis simply says that they were heading to class because he rang the bell, but Principal Kidswatter is adamant that he needs a plan to win back the students' love. Back on the thirtieth story, Mrs. Jewls is playing her pinball game, when she suddenly loses her last ball. Out of exhaustion, she leaves the room, leaving the students to work on their exams. Todd asks Dana who has the note, and she explains how it got passed around the room, eventually landing back on his desk. Todd looks back at his desk and reads the note, taking note of strange compliments written by other students, such as John pointing out that she has smelly feet, and Stephen noting she smiles like a jack o' lantern. He notes Maurecia can't see it, when Maurecia shows up next to his desk and asks to read the note. Todd tears it up and throws it into the air, but by the time the pieces float back down, Mrs. Jewls is seen standing next to his desk. Mrs. Jewls asks if Todd threw all the paper into the air, but Maurecia takes the blame, saying those were her papers anyway. She takes them back to her desk, and tapes the note back together. Todd, afraid of what Maurecia will see, takes the note himself and runs around the classroom, with Maurecia chasing him. They eventually crash into Mrs. Jewls, causing her to tilt and end her game early. Todd hands Mrs. Jewls the note, treating it as his own paper. In the principal's office, Mr. Kidswatter is starting plans to create "Wayside World" as Louis cleans the floor. Principal Kidswatter shows his ideas for roller coasters and cotton candy all around the school, even showing a brief imagine spot of him overflowing the school with cotton candy. He continues to formulate his plans as Louis gets chased by his floor polisher. In Mrs. Jewls's class, Mrs. Jewls finishes grading the note. She appreciates some elements, like the proper capitalization of "love," but criticizes his spelling of "smelly feet" and his drawing of Maurecia, which is an elephant drawn by another student. She gives him a B-. Maurecia wants to see the note, curious what "Todd" wrote, but he attempts eating it. Maurecia slaps Todd in the back, causing him to spit the note out the window. Todd and Maurecia run around the school trying to catch it, eventually awakening a herd of cows that chase them. They eventually end up in Mr. Kidswatter's office, where he has finished a scale model of Wayside World. He gets a hold of the note, and Todd claims it's a letter from the students to show how much they appreciate him. Maurecia tries to correct him, but Todd worries that if Mrs. Jewls knows his involvement, he'll be sent home early on the kindergarten bus. Maurecia promises that she'll let Todd off only under one condition, and Todd accepts. Mr. Kidswatter likes the note, and happily skips away knowing the students appreciate him. Later that day, Maurecia meets Todd on the playground, asking him for a new note. Todd remarks that he didn't write the first one, when all the students in Mrs. Jewls's class show up to help again. They all start writing the note, as the episode ends with an iris out on Todd's face. Characters *Mr. Kidswatter (final appearance) *Louis (final appearance) *Todd (final appearance) *Maurecia (final appearance) *Myron (final appearance) *Dana (final appearance) *Eric Fry (final appearance) *Eric Bacon (final appearance) *Jenny (final appearance) *Stephen (final appearance) *Bebe (final appearance) *John (final appearance) *Shari (final appearance) *Joe (final appearance) *Rondi (final appearance) *Leslie (final appearance) *Elizabeth (final appearance) *Kindergarteners (final appearance) *Mrs. Jewls (final appearance) *Miss Mush (final appearance) *Cows (final appearance) Transcript Read a transcript for "The Note" here. Trivia *This is the final episode of Wayside. *This is the final appearance of Mr. Kidswatter, Louis, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Eric Fry, Eric Bacon, Eric Ovens, Jenny, Stephen, Bebe, John, Shari, Joe, Rondi, Leslie, Elizabeth, the kindergarteners, Mrs. Jewls, Miss Mush, and the cows in the cartoon. *Strangely, Mrs. Jewls circles Todd's name before placing a check next to it. Gallery See a gallery for "The Note" here. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes